


Spring Cleaning

by SilverCyanide (LemonFairy)



Series: A Peculiar Trio [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Genderqueer!Enjolras, Modern AU, Multi, Other, Trans!Eponine, femmejolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonFairy/pseuds/SilverCyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine just wants to donate some old clothes—until he sees them on Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically E/R/É, but Grantaire isn't present in the scene. I just couldn't get "Enjolras in some of the things Éponine won't wear anymore" out of my head, and so this happened. A teeny bit NSFW.

It’s early afternoon when Éponine knocks on the door to Enjolras’ apartment. There is no response for a minute, until he hears Enjolras familiar, “Come in!” He pushes the door open with one elbow, a box half full of clothes cradled in the other.

“Hey, I’m heading to Goodwill, I just wanted to know if you had anything you’d want me to take over.” Enjolras is standing at the sink, elbows deep in soapy water. Ze looks over zir shoulder, brow furrowed.

“You say that like either I or Grantaire replace clothes often enough  _to_  have anything to donate.” Éponine rolls his eyes and sets the box on the kitchen table.

“Fine, be that way.” He glances around. “Where is R, anyway?” Enjolras gives a little shrug.

“Still crashed out at Feuilly’s, I think—they went to that art thing last night, probably spent half the night up sketching or whatever.” Éponine chuckles. Enjolras places a handful of spoons in the drying rack, wipes zir hands on a towel, and steps over toward him. “What are you donating anyway?”

Éponine shrugs. “A  little of this, a little of that. Mostly dresses and really girly shorts and stuff.” Enjolras studies him up and down, intently; it almost makes Éponine squirm.

“How tall are you?” ze asks suddenly. Éponine shifts.

“I dunno, 5’3 about. Why?” Enjolras sighs.

“Because we’re built pretty similarly, except for the part where I’m… fuckin’ 5’9.” Éponine can’t help it; he laughs.

“Go for it,” he says, and pushes the box over. “There’re probably a few things in here at least that’ll fit you.” Enjolras’ face lights up, at least as much as “I only get excited over politics” Enjolras can over clothes, and ze starts picking through them. There are a few garments ze immediately skips over, but after a minute ze’s got a yellow sundress slung over zir arm as well as a few blouses and a pair of shorts. Éponine makes himself comfortable on the nearby couch while Enjolras scuttles off into the bedroom.

When ze emerges a few minutes later, zir previously wild-flowing hair is tied back in a pink scrunchie and ze is wearing the yellow dress. It hits zir mid thighs, where on Éponine it’s just below the knee, and zir pale skin is visible in those long, bare legs and lovely, uncovered shoulders. Éponine whistles.

“Now that,” he says insistently, “you are keeping. And wearing out sometime, because it’s getting summer enough for this.” Enjolras goes a little pink.

“It’s not too short?” ze questions and turns around. Éponine shakes his head.

“I can’t see your butt, so it’s definitely all good.” He grins a little. “You’ve  _got_  to go put on the others, shit—why don’t we go shopping for this stuff?”

“Because clothes are fucking  _expensive_ ,” Enjolras calls back as ze shuts the bedroom door again, but ze sounds very, very pleased. A couple of minutes later, Enjolras emerges in a loose blue blouse and ridiculously short white shorts. Éponine has to catch his breath.

“You’re keeping that too,” he says before Enjolras can get a word out otherwise. “Please,  _please_  tell me you’re keeping that, because I can’t tell whether I’d like to look at you in it forever or peel you out of those.”

The comments are unexpected, in the sense that usually it is Grantaire muttering these things with lust clouding his eyes, but Enjolras has no problem accepting them from Éponine either. Instead, ze walks closer, just close enough to touch zir partner before turning and strutting away. Éponine groans.

“You’re a tease,” he calls, and Enjolras sticks zir tongue out over zir shoulder. Éponine’s head drops to his hands.

The next time ze appears, Éponine expects another ensemble pulled from his clothes—maybe another blouse, or a skirt ze might have picked up as well. What he doesn’t expect is Enjolras— “why do you care so much about this stuff it’s just going to come off”  _Enjolras_ —to be in sheer, thigh-high plum stockings and lacy black panties, zir hair parted over both sides of zir shoulders so that it just drapes over zir nipples.

Éponine’s mouth goes dry. Enjolras, for all zir blushing prior, looks unabashed.

“I might have been saving these,” ze admits, and zir tone is both confident and coy. Éponine is off the couch and across the room before ze can say anything else.

When Grantaire returns home a few hours later to find them making out lazily and content, the stockings are the only clothing on either of them.  


End file.
